The Civil War of Barnyard
by HeavyBull134
Summary: As tensions settle among the crew, Peck begins an all-out war against all bovines using the non-cow species of Barnyard. Drake plans an attack, but some unexpected things happen! Will beef prosper? Thx to Rocker95 and Sk3lleton for characters.
1. Physical Enrichment Activities

Chapter 1-Physical Enrichment Activities.

Ever wonder how the three most powerful bulls in the world (and one bull's wife) spend their days when they're not doing something dangerous or awesome? Of course you have!

Barnyard.

About 9:22 a.m. 

There is what looks to be a perfectly average milk bottle sitting on a bale of hay in front of the Barn. The milk bottle is made of glass, had been perfectly washed out so it's empty, and is just sitting there, glistening in the sun.

All of a sudden, the milk bottle explodes into a pile of glass shards.

What caused this milk bottle to explode you ask?

About 1500 meters away, Miller cycled the bolt on his M40A1.

"Did I hit it?" he asked.

Drake and DJ, peering through high-quality binoculars look at each other in shock and responded. "Yes."

Miller climbed down the tree from which he had been hanging upside down on, and took off his blindfold.

"See? I told a dark vertigo 1 mil shot was possible Drake." remarked Miller, "Now pay up you pessimistic Anglophile."

Drake smiled, "Not on your life mate." He quickly drew his OTs-38 and pointed it at Miller. Miller frowned, and using his superior strength, picked up Drake and tossed him against the tree. "Niet." said Miller, "It's only $250."

"That was a cheap shot." said Drake as he collided with the tree, which shook violently. "Let's try that again!" Drake bum rushed Miller, knocking the wind out of him and tackling him. They punched and wrestled each other when Drake's leg accidentally kicked DJ.

"Oh hell no!" said DJ, not willing to take it lying down. He body slammed himself into the fury of Miller and Drake fighting.

For about 15 minutes, Miller, DJ, and Drake slugged it out and repeatedly punched, kicked, tackled and head-butted each other into happiness. That is, until Daisy, Rosey, and Sonya arrived with drinks.

"So yeah," Daisy was saying in a conversation with Sonya and Rosey, "I never knew that the scandal of that actress would her career and…" all the girls stopped when they saw the three bulls punching and kicking each other in a giant pile.

"Ahem." Sonya cleared her throat. The three bulls looked up and saw the girls. They stopped immediate, except for Miller who punched DJ in the face one last time.

"Uhhhhh… we brought soda." said Rosey

"Are you guys, um… finished?" asked Daisy

Miller, DJ, and Drake scrambled to get up and grab the soda. They chugged it down.

"Aaaaaahhhh…." DJ sighed, "Dr. Pepper is the best."

"No mate, it's all about Root Beer." added Drake

"All of you are wrong. It's Mountain Dew." stated Miller

"Why do boys fight?" asked Sonya, "It just seems stupid."

"It's therapeutic." explained DJ, "It's how we play around. You girls paint nails and beautify yourselves and talk about your lives, we slug it out."

"Call it uhhhh… a Physical Enrichment Activity." added Drake.

"Because it's physically enriching!" finished Miller, smiling.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do you mind if we hang out with you boys, sweetheart?" asked Daisy

"Yeah, we're bored." added Rosey


	2. Guns for Every1!

Chapter 2-Guns for Every1!

Miller had a grand idea, a super grand idea. Everyone likes shooting and stuff. He did have a grand arsenal filled with almost every type of gun out there. Why not treat his crew to a little shooting?

"Follow me!" Miller picked up into a run. He ran toward his stall.

"Whatcha doin bubbs?" asked DJ

Rosey, Sonya, DJ, Daisy, and Drake watched as Miller picked up a very large industrial locker and tipped it over.

Guns of all shapes and sizes spilled out from the locker onto the floor. Pistols, Sub-Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, but not Sniper Rifles for those were kept in Miller's private lockers. Miller also brought out boxes and boxes of magazines and boxes and boxes of ammo.

"Today's lesson." said Miller, "GUNS!"

"Wicked." remarked Drake as he grabbed a SPAS-12 and loaded it with shotgun shells. He also grabbed an M4 Carbine, and loaded up on ammo for that.

"Oookkk…" Rosey was nervous as she browsed the selection of guns. "Hmmm…"

"The gun will choose you." said Miller to Rosey. "Just calm yourself. This actually works."

Rosey, trusting the same brother-in-law who she watched die, trusted Miller's words. She calmed herself and looked over the guns, searching and searching. She couldn't find any at first, and she looked at Miller like he was out of his mind.

Miller smiled.

Rosey looked down, then something caught her eye. She reached down and picked up the UMP .45.

"This is nice and light," Rosey remarked, "and it won't ruin my dress!" She also reached down and picked up a Mossberg 500 pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. "Daddy had one of these." she said fondly, "He taught me how to use it well."

Miller laughed, "Ok Sonya, your turn mi Hermana."

Sonya was already eyeing the guns, and knew what she wanted. With deft hooves she swiped fro the pile a Heckler and Koch G3 Assault Rifle.

"Ah, a natural choice for you." said Miller with a chuckle.

"How so?" asked Sonya

"Because," said Miller with a grin, "The G3 is the primary infantry weapon of the Mexican Army."

"Really?" asked Sonya, surprised, "I guess… all the reason to make it more special! Gracias!"

"Indeed." said Miller, "And your secondary?"

"Hmmmm…" Sonya scanned the pile for a second gun, "I'm not sure, YES!" She excitedly grabbed an M16A4. "Muey Bien!"

"Excelente!" exclaimed Miller, "Now DJ, my dearest little brother, YOU NEED A FUCKING GUN. I have the perfect thing for you!" Miller opened up a gun case, revealing a Steyr AUG assault rifle.

"This rifle," explained Miller, "has a scope, a see-through mag, and is very tough."

"Sweetness!" exclaimed DJ, as he felt his new weapon. "What's my secondary?" he asked in excitement.

"A Rocket Launcher." said Miller as he handed DJ an RPG-7 rocket propelled grenade launcher.

"NICEEE!" DJ was in awe over his new toys. "Thanks big brother!" DJ hugged Miller.

"Oh, you blokes don't know a REAL gun." Drake sneered as he pulled out his all-time favorite weapon: the M14 Battle Rifle. "Ahhh… 7.62mm goodness." He rubbed it and inspected it for damages.

"Pfft…" scoffed Miller, "Have fun with your M14. Daisy, my love, my darling, my BFFLOLOMG."

"Yes?" replied Daisy with a smile.

"You get…" said Miller, "A new M24!"

Miller handed the new rifle to her.

Daisy looked over her new rifle, it was nothing to get TOO excited about, considering it was a gun. But, it certainly was very nice and very fun to use. "Awwww…" Daisy remarked, "Miller, you spoil me." She hugged and kissed him.

At last, Miller picked up the L96-A1 Sniper Rifle. "Hi there." he said to it. "Ok everybody, load your guns!"

Multiple sounds of guns loading and bolt cocking were heard.

The six stood in a group, armed to the teeth with their new guns.

"Anything to say before we shoot Miller?" asked Rosey curiously.

Miller replied,

"Pray not to be better defended my loved ones. Pray instead, to be a better shot!"


	3. The Civil War

Chapter 3- The Civil War

Armed to the teeth with cartridges of all forms, the six waltzed around in a display of firearms. They walked with pride and unity, and every one of them was 100% comfortable with each other.

Eventually, they got parched.

"All this gloating about our radiant awesomeness is making me parched." commented Miller, "Let us drink!"

"Yes!" agreed Drake, "Root beer! Root beer!"

"YES!" agreed DJ also with a smile, "I love this damn day! This is the best I've ever felt in a long time!"

"Glad to hear it, little brother." said Miller, "You deserve it."

DJ began to cry.

"Awww…" said Miller, "Don't cry now. You're a Vae, not a bitch."

DJ smiled, and hugged Miller.

"Awwwwwwww!" cooed Daisy, Rosey and Sonya, "That's so sweet!"

Drake scoffed, but was promptly lightly slapped by Miller.

"Nope." Drake said

"Stupid face." replied Miller

"Toast." said DJ, and DJ, Drake and Miller laughed.

The girls giggled and smiled at each other.

Good times indeed.

They wandered into the Barnyard kitchen and poked around the Fridge, grabbing multiple sodas as they went. They grabbed ALL of the sodas that there were, and drank.

Now Freddy, Peck, Pig, and Duke just happened to walk in, very tired from their day, and looking forward to their sodas, which had already been drank.

They walked in and stood in shock.

"My sodas!" exclaimed Duke,

"Waz hapnin?" said Miller lazily

"NO!" screamed Pig, "Why? WHY THE COCA-COLA?"

"That's not fair!" cried Freddy, "Those cows get all the fun!"

Peck, who was just as shocked, had begun to think about all the times that the COWS had run almost EVERYTHING. THEY had experimented on him, and had thrown the Barnyard into an array of catastrophe. Come to think of it, bovines had been the problem of the farm! He decided that he would have to betray his best friends to save the Barnyard.

Peck decided to start a revolution of all barn against the cows.

"Fellow Barnyard animals, chickens, pig, goat, and horses," began Peck while standing on top of a hay bale, "For longest time we have suffered under a rule. A rule of an animal that cares about nothing but the times. My companions, the enemy is not out there, with the humans. Our enemy is the enemy we have let run rampant. THE BOVINES!"

The horses, goats, chickens, and pigs of Barnyard looked at the cows, who were now clustered up in a group.

"These animals take up most of our food supply, ruin our parties, and in some cases, have brought curses and demons upon the Barnyard! Remember Los Sondidos Del Silencio! Remember all those demons! Remember how we were plagued by all these nightmares! These were not caused by chicken, goat, or pig or horse alike. They were caused by the COWS!"

"Yeah!" the mob had grown, and armed themselves with pitchforks, torches, old rifles and shotguns. All of Barnyard's cows, along with DJ, Drake, Dallas, Miller, Daisy, Otis, Abby, Daisy, Rosey, Sonya and Big Ben were crowded around the entrance of the Barn.

"Remember the Bovines! Remember their plagues they bought!" said Peck, "I call REVOLUTION!"

The mob swarmed the cows; DJ, Drake, Miller, Daisy, Rosey, and Sonya ran into shelter and locked the doors, barely escaping with their lives.

The Revolt had begun.


	4. The Game Plan

Chapter 4-The Game Plan.

All of the exiles of the world never seemed as realistic as the one that The Crew was experiencing now. They were still trying to process that Peck, the brainy rooster and one of Otis's most trusted friends, had cleansed the Barnyard of ALL bovines. Peck! That small rooster apparently must've been an adept debater, as they all thought as they found shelter in the outer pastures.

7:39 p.m. Outer pastures approximately 15 miles Southeast of Barnyard.

The pasture was dotted with tents and campfires, all from different bulls and cows. They huddled in their tents, trying still to process that them and their families and been kicked out like animals. Calves huddled with their parents, who huddled with each other beside their tent. The tell-tale black spots on the Holstein breed of cows could not be distinguished with the stains from the lava-fertilized soil.

The most significant cows were huddled on a hill overlooking this "refugee camp" for bovines.

Otis and Abby had a tent with their kids, Ben had one, DJ, little Miller, Sonya and Rosey and the rest of the Vaes' including Bessy and Dallas each had a big tent, Drake had a custom-built tent he designed himself, and Miller and Daisy huddled in their tent. All were arranged in a circle pattern, with a central mesh tent/gazebo in the middle that they used for their forum.

"We should take them by surprise!" exclaimed Dallas, pointing at a grungy map of the Barnyard "A Battalion to ambush them and riddle them with slugs!"

"No! No!" disagreed Ben "We want to make this work WITHOUT animal casualties. DO we have any diplomatic cows in here?"

"Diplomacy, Schmiplomacy!" exclaimed Otis, "We need a surefire solution and these animals are packing!"

The three bulls argued.

Meanwhile DJ, Miller, Drake, Daisy, Rosey and Sonya were on watch, and they sat on the part of the hill camouflaged by thick underbrush and foliage.

"That bastard!" exclaimed DJ as he kicked his Steyr AUG. The gun didn't even crack. "How could that weak, pathetic rooster kick us off of OUR home turf!"

"Hell, he seemed to have a plethora of reasons. Just weren't good ones." said Miller.

Meanwhile, Sonya glanced a quick glare at Daisy, who shot her an ugly look back.

Miller saw it, "Oh no, what are you-?" he stuttered in anger and disgust.

Daisy and Sonya both turned toward him, "What?" they both asked

"We've just been KICKED OUT OF OUR HOMES, and you two are GLARING at each other?"

"Hey. I have a reason, I still hate her." said Sonya to Miller

"Oh Bullfuckingshit shit shit shit and double shit!" snapped Miller, "You're gonna be mad at her for stealing your man! Wow, that's justifiable. But guess what? Look at what happened Sonya, take a goddamn fine look." He made gestures to him, DJ, and Daisy. "I took Daisy the same way Daisy took DJ. If you think about it, it came FULL CIRCLE. So you don't have any reason to be mad!"

"I still have feelings for-" began Sonya

"NO!" snapped Miller again, "You're BACK with DJ, and you seem damn fine with sharing him. You and Daisy have no bullshit excuse to not get along. LEAVE the PAST in the PAST, and wake up while we're at it will ya? BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING CIVIL WAR!"

All eyes were on him. Miller sighed and looked at Sonya with a pitiful look.

"Look Sonya, I ain't telling you this to be mean." said Miller with his hand on a tree. "I'm telling you this because it's necessary, and you're family."

"I understand." said Sonya

"And you!" yelled Miller to DJ, who turned around, "God severely forbid you that little bitchy ass stunt you did when Stella was here. 'Boo hoo I'm DJ. My life is so horrible'."

"I thought we were over this." said DJ angrily

"We are." said Miller, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, right." said DJ "What for?"

"A team." said Miller, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we need this war ended today, in the cover of night. We all have unique talents in the art of warfare, we've all shot and killed our fellow animal, all for different reasons."

They all nodded.

"We have guns, we have man and willpower and set of skills superior to the animals that run our farm." said Miller, "We've been the driving force protecting the Barnyard for all these years, minus Drake but still…"

Drake nodded and shrugged, "I like to live to kill to get paid."

"Whatever," Miller remarked, "THAT'S our home. Not here, we are the team to help them change their minds."

"What do have in mind for a plan?" asked DJ, interested.

"I've recon'd the whole party of them." explained Miller, "It's all being ran by officials representing each group of Barnyard animal. All of which are former friends, Pig for pigs, Peck reigns as head for the government, so it's Root for chickens and roosters, Freddy for uncommon animals, Duke for dogs, Pip from miniature animals, and Buck for horses. All of them are like feudal lords, they provide soldiers and resources, and Peck awards them with power."

"Sooo…" said Drake, now very interested, "I like hitting off politicians."

"Drake," said Miller, "You're like the smartest bull I know, you are the Tactician. We need a plan to take these key members, knock them out, but capture then and not kill them."

"That depends on the tools of the Marksman." said Drake, "How do you plan to not kill them?"

"I have nice set of tranquilizer darts for the M200 Intervention, no sound when firing, plus the silencer I have on it will make us invisible." said Miller, "Sonya, I know Pip will be speaking Spanish on account of us. You will serve as a translator."

"Si." replied Sonya.

"Daisy, you're with me." said Miller to Daisy, "You'll be spotter."

"But I thought the SPOTTER was the experienced one." remarked Daisy, "I'm not as experienced as you."

"In such roles as this, the SNIPER needs to be the experienced one." replied Miller, "I can only focus on so many things through that scope, I need you to calculate wind distance, humidity, and all that good stuff."

"DJ and Rosey," continued Miller, "Once we have the big men, you will lead the counter-attack on the Barnyard. I hear they can spare 2 platoons of bulls and cows, so you'll both be in charge of both."

"Got it." said DJ, "I'm ready for this."

"I'm ready to get on a new dress." said Rosey, "But… heck yes. Let's teach them not to mess with all bovines."

So they all agreed, each knew their purpose in the plan ahead. Sure, it was no fantastic military strategy, but this war needed to end as soon as they possibly could end it.

And that's exactly what they told Ben, Otis, and Dallas in the forum.

"I like it." said Ben, "It's efficient and effective. I'll put words to start the draft and training."

"How soon can you have this plan?" said Dallas to Drake

"A matter of 90 minutes." said Drake, "Already thinking about it."

"Why can't I go?" asked Otis

"We need you to stay behind because you're our leaders." explained DJ, "If we lose any of you, it all falls apart."

"I see." said Otis, "Cool I'm like the President."

"Not too far from it." commented DJ, smiling.

"Well boys," said Dallas, "That's your Game Plan, then do it. The Fate of Barnyard rests in all your capable hooves. Failure isn't an option."

"It's not even a consideration." said Miller, and smiled.

"Get to it." said Ben.


	5. Execution

Chapter 5-Execution

**A co-op piece by Sk3lleton, who, I'll be honest, came up with the entire plan. All credit for this awesome plan goes to him, because I can't plan shit.**

It was 9:05 when the helo carried the six to the insertion point. Drake had explained the plan to everyone, who had memorized it like nothing before.

This was the most important night of their lives, failure could spell the end of bovines.

Drake's plan went like this:

PHASE 1

I. DJ, dressed in a ghillie suit, approaches the main entrance. The guards, not expecting someone that is geared for close ranged combat, will approach as the rebellion wishes to have the bulls alive. DJ then will take down the guards silently, using either swords, silenced weaponry, or tranquilizer tipped knife. After this DJ should move the bodies, which should be either unconscious or dead, to the left side of the barn. This will also serve as a signal to Miller and Daisy to prepare for their part.

II. At the same time DJ is approaching the entrance, Daisy and Miller are to maneuver around the back and climb Ben's Hill. They will set up their sniping position at the downward slope to avoid being seen. Both will have ghillie suits, and Miller should have thermal optics on his M200. They will wait for DJ's signal which will mean that the meeting is beginning.

Real Phase 1.

9:35 p.m. 5 miles West of Barnyard.

DJ, Daisy and Miller got dressed in their ghillie suits, preparing for the worst. They switched their comlinks to a special frequency, and then scattered to fulfill their role.

DJ approached the main entrance, keeping a mental note of his lightsabers. He crawled and tried to move as slowly as possible.

He wasn't very good at it, and two guards, one male horse and one male pig, saw the moving bush and called backup.

Within moments, the guards swarmed around the moving bush.

DJ smiled, time for some fun.

The bush drew two beams of light, and in a flurry that could only described as a light show of death, had dispatched the guards with deadly efficiency. *SLASH! SLASH! WHIRR! SLASH!* the guards didn't even have time to call for help.

"Good DJ," said Drake, "Now, hide the bodies."

"Gotcha," replied DJ. He looked around, and saw the massive piles of hay. Using his super-speed, he hid the bodies in the hay.

Meanwhile, Miller and Daisy had made their way up to Ben's Hill, and were setting up.

"Got everything." said Miller, "For a nice date."

"I'm nervous." said Daisy

"Don't be." said Miller, "I have the utmost confidence in you."

"You do?" asked Daisy, looking into his eyes.

"Absolutely." said Miller, who looked back.

They took position in the bushes near the tree on Ben's Hill. Daisy peered through the Spotter-glasses and Miller turned on the thermal optics on his M200 Intervention.

Intensity, this sniper shot would make history.

"Ok everyone," said Drake, who was observing from a safe distance "Time for Phase 2."

Phase 2 of Drake's plan:

PHASE 2

I. DJ will hide on the left side, and will need to use some sort of device to open the moonlights of the barn. This could be a ladder and manual opening, a silenced and accurate gun to shoot them open, or a long rod to knock them open.

II. As DJ opens the moonlights, Drake will use a RC with an attached camera to pilot into the barn. This RC will be rigged to explode with a smoke grenade. The moonlights will open and Daisy and Miller will know to begin shots.

III. Instantly, this is where the thermal sights come in. Daisy will need to call out locations and specific targets. Miller will shoot each with a tranquilizer dart.

Phase 2 Actual:

10:06 p.m.

The meeting had already taken place for the Nobles of Barnyard. They were sitting in the center stage, discussing top-secret issues.

Meanwhile, DJ and Drake snuck to the left side of the Barn. DJ saw the moon light window and used his powers to open them slowly. The creaked fully open.

"What was that?" asked Duke, hearing the window open.

"Just the wind Duke." said Peck, "Now, about the contract."

They got back to arguing.

DJ nodded at Drake. Drake pulled out a custom-built R/C car with built-in smoke grenades. The smoke was designed a lot like tear-gas, but less potent.

He drove the R/C car with a built-in camera in the front around to the tables.

Miller and Daisy were locked on.

"Wind speed, 5 mph." said Daisy, "Humidity won't affect it. No Coriolis Effect. Distance to target 75 meters."

"Check." said Miller, who adjusted his scope magnification accordingly

"Get ready," said Drake, "Releasing the gas in 3…"

Miller gripped his rifle

"…2"

Daisy crossed her hooves

"…1"

Miller held his breath.

The smoke shot out, taking the Nobles by surprise.

"Two still sitting on the chairs! 3 o' clock!" Daisy exclaimed

Miller shot the dart; he saw one figure go down. He reloaded the bolt in a half-second, then engaged the second target.

"One running for it!" exclaimed Daisy; Miller shot the skinny figure in the leg, he tumbled over, and Miller cycled the bolt.

"Two behind cover!" exclaimed Daisy. Miller tracked them with his scope. One popped out and he shot him center mass, causing the last figure to dive back behind the now fallen table. He cycled the bolt and waited.

The waiting was for one minute, but it felt like an hour. Soon the last figure popped out, and was shot in the cranium, right between the eyes.

Miller exhaled, it was over.

Time for Phase 3

PHASE 3

I. Immediately after detonating the smoke grenade, Drake will need to relocate from outside to behind the barn. Using the outside cellar entrance (EVERY barn has one), he will then go to the inside of the barn in the confusion. This must be done quickly as possible, as the smoke may clear quickly.

II. Drake will enter the barn and put down any targets not already dealt with.

III. At the same instant, Miller will reload to use subsonic ammunition. The smoke will have cleared and any leftover guards will be easy to spot.

Miller reloaded to sub-sonic silenced ammunition, and then peered through the scope.

Drake waited for the gas to clear, and then he and DJ breached the Barn and gathered the targets. Something wasn't right; there were no guards, no high alert.

PHASE 4:

PHASE 4

I. DJ will now be able to enter, and may tie up the rebels that have been tranquilized.

II. General cleanup and dealing with the rebels. No specific planning possible or required for this step

There were no rebels, and Drake was beginning to get worried.

"Daisy. Miller." called Drake over the comlinks, "Do you see any rebels?"

"No." replied Miller, "We're all clear."

"Good, meet me at the LZ." said Drake.

DJ and Drake sprinted to the LZ, where Rosey and Sonya were waiting.

"Everyone here?" said DJ

"I think so." said Rosey

"Wait?" exclaimed, "Where's Daisy and Miller?"

He activated his comlinks.

"Daisy!" Drake exclaimed, "Miller!"

Silence.

"DAISY! MILLER! COME IN!" exclaimed Drake

"BUBBS! DAISY!" exclaimed DJ

"Oh shit… Oh shit." exclaimed Drake, "take the bags off those rebels!"

Rosey and Sonya removed the bags off the heads of the captured rebels.

THEY WERE DOUBLES.

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Drake, "Bloody Doubles! Ah hell!"

"What's going on?" asked DJ in panic, "Where's Miller and Daisy?"

"Come on!" yelled Drake, and they sprinted back to the Barnyard.

They got to Ben's Hill. Miller and Daisy weren't there.

"Stop." said Drake, "Get down."

Drake went prone, and so did DJ. Drake handed DJ a pair of binoculars. They peered through the binoculars, and found Daisy and Miller.

Daisy and Miller were lying on their back tied up in front of a platoon of guards, the Barnyard Nobles stood over them along with the kingpin himself: Peck.

"Oh shit…." whispered Drake

Barnyard, right in front of the Barn.

Peck could barely hold Miller's M200.

"So, you could honestly think you could take us out? Wow, you bovines are MUCH more stupid than we had predicted." said Peck, "Fortunately, we have you two. You two are what we need to make our grand plan work. We first thought about kidnapping you two, but had we known you were gonna deliver yourselves directly to my doorstep, I would've cleaned up a bit."

Peck smiled and looked at them.

"Did you honestly think we would risk meeting like that? Hell no. Your friends have our doubles, and we have you. Checkmate."

"What do you suggest we do with them?" said Freddy

Peck smiled evilly and said, "Break them. But, to all of you, do not touch or try to rape Daisy. She's as dangerous as our toughest horse, and these two will be together AT ALL TIMES. God forbid Miller catches a whiff, we wouldn't want to actually SEE our organs."

Pig let out a laugh; he couldn't wait to see them suffer.

"Knock them out." said Peck, "and put this sniper rifle over my wall in my office."

Two big horses, slapped the back of Miller and Daisy head with the butt of their rifles.

Back on Ben's Hill,

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" shouted DJ

"SHHHH!" shushed Drake, "There's nothing we can do mate!"

"YES WE CAN!" said DJ, "I'm going after them!" He whipped out his lightsabers.

Drake couldn't DJ get killed, so he knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the head with the butt of his OTs-38.

He carried his off back to the LZ, and reported what happened to Daisy and Miller on the helicopter as it sailed away.

Drake felt like a failure as he abandoned his best friend and his best friends' wife, and failed to blink back a tear.

It was 11:05 when Miller and Daisy were captured, and 11:35 when the helicopter flew away.


	6. Captured

Chapter 6-Behind Enemy Lines

Beaten, bruised and tortured; cramped into a small bed with no mercy.

Just minutes ago they were taking the shot, and now an hour later Miller and Daisy had each been beaten and thrown into a small cell together.

Daisy was tending to a cut on her arm, crying.

"I…I can't believe they found us." she cried, lying her throbbing head against Miller's shoulder. Miller's blood ran down between her eyes from the gaping wound on his shoulder blade.

"I should've known." said Miller, wincing, "Ben's Hill is too good of a sniping spot for them to miss. I knew they would be thinking that. DAMMIT!" He tried to express anger, but the pain denied him.

"I should've gone with my instincts; these are animals who KNOW us. Know all about us." he said with regret, "I'm so sorry Daisy."

"You have nothing to be sorry of, sweetheart." she said, "We'll get through this."

Miller smiled at her with a tear down his eye. "You're so brave." he said

"Thank you," she smiled back, "Only because you taught me." She kissed him. It tasted like pure love mixed with blood.

They drifted off to sleep.

2 hours later.

Their sleep was interrupted by a large buzzer, then two guards knocked them silly for a moment.

"GET UP!" the guards yelled.

They dragged Miller and Daisy side-by-side to what used to be the Vegetable Patch. Now it was an unplowed mess.

"PLOW!" yelled a guard, and he tossed them two hoes.

They worked side-by-side without rest. Even though they were tired and sore, the guards would not let them stop. Miller surveyed the guards; one had an M4 Carbine, and the rest cattle prods.

"That guard with the gun." said Miller in a whisper to Daisy, "I need to take it. Once we're armed, we can fight our way outta here."

"Won't they be expecting that?" asked Daisy, worried "What if they WANT us to escape?"

"They won't." said Miller, "Even though they caught us, they're poorly trained in combat. Mostly because we bovines knew ALL about combat, so we had the edge. So without us, Peck is gonna train them."

"Peck was never very good at fighting." remarked Daisy

"Exactly." said Miller

They tilled some more, listening to the guards laugh and drink their soda.

2:46 a.m.

The guard with the M4, drunk as hell, looked at Daisy as she bent down and worked that land, and got the hots for her.

Why not? After all, she was nobody's property, and Miller couldn't do shit.

He strolled up to her and pushed her down.

"Ahh!" Daisy screamed, "Get off me! Miller!" she cried for help, but Miller couldn't do anything.

"You're mine." laughed the guards, pulling down his pants.

Miller watched and waited for the guard to be vulnerable.

The guards ripped off Daisy's worn-out slave skirt, Daisy closed her eyes.

All she heard was the crack as steel hoe met flesh and bone.

Miller grabbed the M4 and saw that the guard also had an M9 pistol. Daisy looked back, the guard was dead and Miller grabbed his M4.

"Here! Hurry!" he tossed her the M9. Daisy looked at the pistol, but then it all came to her.

_We're escaping!_

No time to feel emotional about killing any animal now.

She cocked the M9, pulled up her skirt, and ran beside Miller.

"Thank you for saving me." she said with adoration

"Only I get that Grade-A+++ beef." Miller flirted

Daisy laughed, and then shot the guards holding the cattle prods, killing them.

"Hahaha! I still got my aim!" she laughed


	7. Miller leaves

Chapter 7-Miller leaves

They got back to the refugee camp, and it was joyous celebration. Miller and Daisy were showered together and out in fresh clothes, the M200 had somehow been retrieved from Peck's office.

But, Miller was not happy. Oh no he wasn't. Even shooting himself couldn't set himself from achieving his goal. He was surely convinced that back there were happier times. DJ and Daisy needed to be re-married.

Sacrifice for the greater good. DJ had treated him like crap since he got here, and frankly Miller was believed DJ got Daisy while she was prime, when she was happy. Now Miller was left with a sloppy second.

He was pissed at them all.

He decided that now is the time to act.

While everyone was having a good time, Miller packed his stuff inside his Lamborghini.

"Where are you going bubbs?" asked DJ,

"I'm leaving, permanently." replied Miller

"WHAT?" replied DJ and Daisy

"Miller you can't!" cried Daisy

"Bubbs, stop it!" cried DJ, "I need you!"

"No you don't!" shouted Miller, "You have everything DJ, EVERYTHING. You want Daisy too? You can have her." He tossed the beautiful wedding ring off his hoof and threw it on the ground. "I'm done living this façade."

"MOM! DAD!" cried DJ, "Miller's trying to leave!"

Bessy and Dallas ran over.

"What-Have you lost your mind?" shouted Bessy, "Don't you leave!"

"I don't take orders from you, woman." said Miller, "You'll never be my Mother."

"HEY! DON'T YOU…" began Dallas

"Shut up Dallas!" shouted Miller "Both of you never loved me like a son! You'll never love me like DJ! 'Ooh, DJ's the best. He's so wonderful.' I'm done, done with this. Done with you all, and especially YOU TWO!" He pointed a harsh hoof at DJ and Daisy.

"Baby boy, think about this!" cried Bessy, "We're your family!"

"Please, don't break my heart!" cried Daisy, "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MILLER! It's ME! ME! DAISY! The girl that you swore to love!"

"Fuck you all." said Miller angrily, "DJ, you want my wife, you can have her. Things were better when I wasn't around anyway."

"NO THEY WEREN'T!" cried DJ, "Big brother I love you!"

The clouds above were starting to thicken and darken.

"You know what DJ?" said Miller, "I want you to know, I've been jealous of you. The life you live, ten times easier than the life I lived."

"Son, don't do this!" exclaimed Dallas, "After so much our family has gone through you-"

"What family?" said Miller, "It was you, Bessy, DJ, and Daisy the entire time. You want me gone? Wish granted."

"I'm sorry!" cried DJ, "I'm sorry I treated you like that! Please Miller, whatever is causing this make it stop. You're hurting us! US! YOUR FAMILY!"

Miller paused, then looked at them, DJ and Daisy were breaking down, and Bessy and Dallas were about to.

"Family." he said, taking out a picture in his wallet. It was his dearest picture. Him, Daisy, DJ, Bessy and Dallas. All smiling side-by-side. A true family.

"Family." he said once more.

He took the gentle picture in his hands, and ripped the section with him in it right from the pic, then tossed it on the ground.

"Family no more. Never was." said Miller, and he got into the car, and drove off.

The rain hit, the saddest rain they ever felt. DJ, Daisy, Bessy, and Dallas stood there for a long time, watching Miller drive away.


	8. Between the lines

Chapter 8- Between the lines

Miller drove angrily in the dark, wet rain. He drove as fast as the Lamborghini would take him out of the Barnyard. He was done with all of them. His family that never accepted him, never, never, never…

He turned the Lamborghini around. Leaving them would only make matters worse.

Refugee camp,

"I can't believe he just left us, again." said DJ,

"Again!" cried Daisy, "Where did we go wrong?"

"Well I have a few reasons." said Drake, "For one, you're all bloody wusses."

DJ screamed and threw a punch at Drake, who dodged it.

Just then, the Lamborghini sped in, and crashed into the nearest tree. Out of the rubble, Miller kicked the mangled door open. He got out with his M200 and looked at the car.

"Piece of shit." he said, and then he smiled at them.

"Miller!" Daisy and Bessy screamed and they ran and hugged him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY?" yelled Bessy, "Have you lost your mind? You…"

"I'm sorry." said Miller, "I should just shut up and take the pain. I have been horrible to you all."

Miller sang:

"Search for the answers I knew all along

I lost myself, we all fall down

Never the wiser of what I've become

Alone I stand a broken man

All I have is one last chance

I won't turn my back on you

Take my hand, drag me down

If you fall then I will too

And I can't save what's left of you

Sing something new

I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose

The fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart

I understand there's nothing left

Pain so familiar and close to the heart

No more, no less, I won't forget

Come back down save yourself

I can't find my way to you

And I can't bear and face the truth

I wanted to forgive

I'm trying to forgive

Dont leave me here again

I'm with you forever, the end."

"My family," Miller said, getting on his knees with tears in his eyes, "Forgive me for being the horrible bull that I was."

DJ kneeled down with Miller and hugged him, so did Daisy, Sonya, Rosey, Bessy, and Dallas.

"We forgive you." DJ whispered, "I love you big brother."

"I love you Miller," said Daisy, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. Things may have looked good in the before times, but with you, I'm happier than ever." She kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Sweetest kiss I've ever tasted." said Miller

The lines of Miller's conviction had been blurred so out of whack that all points of guilt, or anger, or hurt, had been shot out of whack. Gone, history, Miller felt no longer pained.

For the first time in a long time, he felt inner peace.

He felt as if EVERYTHING became clearer. He could think faster, run faster, had more strength, was a little bit more accurate.

"Hahahaha!" Miller threw up his head and let out a victory moo. He ran around on all fours. It was so good to be alive at last. To be free of the pain.

It was interrupted by three bulls who brought very chilling news.

"We have a transmission from Lord Peck." said one bull

"Send it in the Transmission Room." said DJ.

The Transmission Room was a room rigged by Drake. It had an HD-TV to clearly broadcast the transmissions.

The transmission came online, it was Peck. He had a Desert Eagle in his hand, and the Nobles were behind.

"Greetings you fat pieces of steak." he said with disgust "Look at you, with your udders hanging out, so fucking disgusting." He cleared his throat. "Since you will not meet our demands of dying like true higher animals, we have decided to punish you. BRING THE HOSTAGE."

Two buff horses brought out Bigfoot. Bigfoot had been beaten, cut and whipped. He was below healthy, and his body was giving out.

Otis, Abby, and Bessy gasped. The other cows shook their heads.

"Say goodbye, to Bigfoot." laughed Peck, he lifted the pistol.

"NO!" Otis and Abby screamed.

Peck pulled the trigger. Bigfoot let out a dying scream. Peck shot him two more times.

Otis and Abby were in tears, hugging each other and crying intensely.

"Set the furnace to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit." said Peck

Otis and Abby cried some more as Bigfoot's body was cremated into ashes.

"Those bastards!" shouted DJ.

Pip and Pig blinked back a tear. The revolution was glorious, but they had lost so much to gain it. And now who knows how much they would lose now. Bigfoot was a true friend, and now Peck was a psychopath.

Pip, Pig, Freddy, Duke, and even Buck drew their guns on Peck.

"What are you doing?" asked Peck,

"We're doing what we could never do alone." said Duke

"We're stopping you." said Pip.


	9. The Chosen Two

Chapter 9- The Chosen Two

"You aren't able to." said Peck, "I still hold everything that this cause is made for in my hands."

"Peck, buddy." said Freddy, "This bloodshed ends here."

"GUARDS!" shouted Peck. The guards came in by the 3s.

The other animals dropped their weapons.

"Treason." said Peck.

"Coward." said Freddy, "You need guards to fight us, and you're silly Peck."

"Why?" asked Peck

"Because the cows have been watching us the whole time," said Pip, "OTIS! We're in Mt. Avalanche! The one Bigfoot was trapped in!"

The transmission cut off.

Refugee Camp. 5:37 p.m.

"SO they're at Mt. Avalanche?" asked Otis, "Hmm… well, things have changed since then. I don't know if anyone of us can make the trip after all we've been through."

"We need someone to go. A team of two." said Ben. "Only two."

"I'll go!" said DJ, "I'll take Otis with me!"

"No I'll go!" said Drake, "Leave the moron here!"

Everybody was arguing.

Now, Miller and Daisy were more than ready to go.

They sneaked back into their tent.

"I think we should go." said Miller

"Yeah?" said Daisy, stretching out on the bed.

"Yeah." said Miller, "We can do it. Just the two of us."

"I think so" said Daisy with a smile.

Miller crawled up in the bed with her and snuggled her.

"I love you," he said, "But, do you really want to do this?"

"Miller." said Daisy, "I'm your wife. i have to protect you as much as you would protect me."

"But the road will be tough." said miller

"I'm with you forever." said Daisy

"The chances of survival are not good." said Miller

"I believe it goes, 'Til DEATH do us part'." replied Daisy, "And then into infinite lifetimes over."

"You'll have to kill animals that are just following orders." said Miller, "Without them ever knowing you were there."

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders." said Daisy, thinking of the horse who tried to rape her, "Never again."

"I'm very sorry that even happened." said Miller,

"You saved me." Daisy replied "Nothing could ever amount to that. When this war ends, I wanna be by your side."

"Then we'll do for us and our families." said Miller with a smile.

They spent the evening cleaning their guns together. Each focused on not overlooking any detail of their weapon. One impurity could miss a shot and cost them dearly.

7:23 p.m.

DJ walked into their tent.

Miller rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?" asked DJ

"Don't speak to him, Daisy." muttered Miller

"Don't you tell her not to speak with me!" snapped DJ "Now what's wrong?"

"Don't say anything, Daisy." said Miller

"Shut up!" said DJ, "What do you think you can hide from me? Why don't you tell me ANYTHING?"

Miller punched DJ in the face, then picked him up by his chain, and then tossed him out of the tent.

"I'm done with you, boy." said Miller, "All this time I've been feeling guilty for you. What really happened is that you are such a whiny bitch that can't get over himself."

"WHAT?" shouted DJ, "Tragedy and blamefulness strikes me badly. They upset me and especially if they can't be proved no matter how hard you try until one day it just happens."

"Shove it," said Miller "We volunteer to go on the arctic mission, but when this war is done. Me and Daisy are leaving, forever."

"NO!" DJ shouted, "I won't let you!"

"Then you'll just die trying to stop me." said Miller, "Why? Because I'm done, done with you DJ. That's the way you are. I never know! I never know what it feels like to have someone I love more than I could ever love anything or anyone else in the world! Someone that I've loved since I was little! I've never known how it feels to have all that, get it taken away by a storm and when I think I finally have her back, someone tries to comes along and take her just like they would be taking half of my heart! You must know something. Life meant nothing to me when she married you! And just because you have a shiny chain and bullshit power, doesn't mean you're a lover! You may think you love her, but no one will ever love her as much as I do and always will!"

Miller stormed off and boarded the helicopter with Daisy.

DJ watched as the helicopter flew off to Mt. Avalanche.


	10. Endgame

Chapter 10-Endgame.

On Mt. Avalanche, there are always avalanches. Kind of obvious. However, what most people don't know is that the avalanches always happen on the west side of the mountain, where Harlow City produces a mass amount of sound the softens the snow on the mountain and makes it overripe for avalanches. The summit of the mountain is never hit with avalanches, and that's exactly where Peck's Mountain Base of Operations was. 2578 feet above sea level.

The helicopter had dropped Miller and Daisy off at 1500 feet, they climbed another 750 feet the first day using an old trail, then made a camp at 2078 feet. The snow was freezing, but they made it through and got plenty of sleep. The next they packed up or buried all they could, and continued climbing.

10:27 a.m. 2500 feet up the mountain.

Miller paused to light a lighter that unfroze a bit of Mountain Dew. The two were kneeled on a small ledge, taking a break from the climbing. Daisy sipped a little bit from her still warm coffee. The two sat watching the near blizzard.

"Break's over Daisy." said Miller, "Let's go."

The two stood up, each putting back their drinks into their carrying cases. Miller got out his ice picks, so did Daisy.

He went over to the ice wall near him; he dug in, and slowly began climbing.

"Ok, the ice is fit." said Miller, "Follow me."

Daisy waited for Miller to get a couple feet above her head, and then she began climbing. She stuck the ice picks in, and climbed upward using nothing but her upper body to carry her weight and 75 pounds of gear. They ascended the treacherous ice wall, when an explosion from the facility knocked one of Miller's ice picks loose, causing him to hang by one arm.

"Honey!" Daisy cried,

Miller grabbed the loose ice pick, and stuck it back into the ice. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief. They further climbed up until they reached another cliff where they could stand.

They both paused, and Miller surveyed the area.

"The base is not too far off, up this ledge." Miller pointed to an ice wall leading up to a pathway. However, there was a huge gap between where they were and the wall.

"Looks like we're gonna have to jump." said Miller, "See you on the far side, Daisypie."

Miller jumped and slammed the picks into the ice, stopping him. He began climbing.

Daisy took a deep breath, walked back sprinted with everything she had and jumped. She slammed the ice picks into the ice, but they were cutting through the ice downward.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Miller, "DON'T LET GO!"

Daisy watched in horror as her picks slid downward. One lost all grip, and she was left hanging by one arm! She looked down at the 2000 foot drop. Then, she felt her arm become tired, she began losing grip, she tried everything she could. The other picked slipped off! She felt herself falling for a split-second, but then, in a matter of nanosecond timing, Miller had grabbed her arm and was hanging by one pick. Daisy opened her mouth in amazement and happiness. Miller nodded.

"I'm gonna toss you upward. Latch on to them. Ready?"

Daisy nodded, and Miller chucked her up above him. She slammed the picks into the ice, and this time they held. She continued climbing until she reached the top of the ledge. Miller followed right behind her.

Soon after they both got on top, Daisy ran up and hugged Miller.

"Thank you." said Daisy with cold tears in her eyes, "You saved my life!"

Miller hugged her back, "I don't want you to die. I love you."

"My arms hurt." said Daisy, "Can we rest for a while?"

"Of course." said Miller, and so they did.

Both Miller and Daisy were wearing what looked to be a ghillie suit mixed with heavy arctic clothing. They each carried climbing equipment, a com-link, their rifles, and plenty of ammo. Their rifles were protected from the cold by a barrel plug, lens covers, and some of the clothing concealed the rifle from the cold.

They rested for 15 minutes. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the facility! It startled them both.

"What was that?" asked Daisy worriedly

"Our hint to hurry." said Miller, "We got to move Daisy-pie."

"I'm right behind you." said Daisy

Miller moved up, and Daisy followed behind.

The base was in chaos, Peck's troops were fighting the other animals' troops. It was a massive warzone with two sides fighting for control of the base.

"This…this is awful!" cried Daisy

"This is war." said Miller, "You don't have to look if you don't want to."

Daisy looked away. "I don't know if I could shoot them, Miller."

"Ok then." said Miller, "Go prone."

They laid down on the white powdery snow. "You call them out, and I'll shoot." said Miller

"No, Miller," Daisy said timidly, "I'm not sure I could do this at all."

Miller looked at her, but one look into those big blue eyes sold him.

"Ok," he said, "Don't you worry. If I get hurt or need ammo, you can help all that."

"Thank you sweetheart!" Daisy exclaimed,

Miller removed the barrel plug and lens caps and peered through the scope, but saw a…. cease-fire?

Apparently, the Nobles were in the middle of the battleground negotiating peace treaties.

But wait, what's this. A pig is seen standing on top of a building, unaware of the treaty! Miller takes aim and fires, the bullet pierced the pig right through the scope of his half frozen Dragunov.

"Did you get him?" asked Daisy

"Yep," said Miller, cycling the bolt on his suppressed L96A1, "Bulls-eye."

All was still.

"You can come up now Daisy." said Miller, "The Nobles are making peace."

"They are?" asked Daisy excited, she pulled out her suppressed M24 and peered through the scope. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"I only had to fire one shot." said Miller, "That's money saved on ammo."

"Should we go meet them?" said Daisy

"No, let's see what they do first." replied Miller

Miller and Daisy watched them as they signed what looked to be a treaty. Then, all the animals hugged.

Over a faint voice, they heard, "Let's go make peace with the cows, our true best friends."

"NOW we go meet them." said Miller

They ran toward the Nobles, now they're friends once again.

"WHOA!" shouted Freddy, "Miller and Daisy! You two must've been sent after the transmission! Put 'er there pal!" Freddy offered up his hand to Miller. Miller shook it.

"I feel really bad." said Peck, "About all this. I feel terrible, I don't suppose there's any way I can make it up to you?"

"There is." said Miller, "You are to be commended for your leadership, Peck. Otis would be so glad to have his best rooster by his side."

"I think Otis would be glad to have all of his friends." said Daisy with a smile.

"Let's go meet them." said Peck, "This war is officially over."


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11-Epilogue

And so, the base on Mt. Avalanche was torn down, all except for a monument left to the animals, both cow and non-cow who suffered during the civil war.

Otis was reunited with his friends. Instead of scolding them and being angry, he hugged them and was simply happy to have them back.

The Barnyard Nobles was disbanded shortly after, as well as all the surviving cows that could come home. No cows perished, although some were very sick. They were taken care of thanks to the research done by Peck on the many diseases the farm had faced.

The Barnyard was rebuilt to its heyday glory, thanks to the sweat and hard work of each animal.

Barnyard, in the Barn. 4:27 p.m.

Pip stretched out on his water bed; rather, every animal was relieved to finally sleep on a full-size bed.

_How could I ever have joined this before? _Pip thought _The Barnyard is more peaceful with the cows around. _

Drake lay back on his bed, his OTs-38 on the nightstand, loaded in case of emergency. Regardless of whatever happened, Drake was still up making plans. Plans for this, plans for that, plans for everything. They were soon interrupted by the familiar smell of hot Belgian waffles.

Drake turned around, it was Daisy. She was holding a plate of Belgian Waffles, fresh from the griddle, and a cup of coffee.

"Why Daisy…" said Drake, "What a surprise, thank you."

Daisy smiled and hugged him, then walked away.

Drake watched her as she walked away. _Hell of a girl _Drake thought, and sipped the coffee. Damn, Daisy would always make the best coffee in Drake's opinion.

Later, Daisy came in to DJ's stall, DJ sat on his bed. Daisy handed him a bag of Buffalo Doritos and a 2-liter of Dr. Pepper.

"What's all this for?" asked DJ,

"My way of saying thanks." said Daisy with a smile.

"You're welcome sister-in-law." replied DJ, and he hugged her.

"I have to go." said Daisy, and she left.

Daisy walked into her and Miller's stall. Miller lay face down on the pillow. She snuggled up next to him.

They both fell asleep.

Shortly after, they heard someone call them.

"Miller, Daisy,"

They both woke up, it was Peck.

"What do you need Peck?" asked Daisy

"I've been thinking." said Peck, "You two have shown me that you want something big."

"And that is?" inquired Miller, entertained

"Freedom." said Peck, "You both want to get out of here."

"That's silly, Peck." said Daisy, "We love it here."

"Daisy, you're very kind." said Peck, "Sweetest girl I ever met, but you two have wanted freedom away from everything since the moment you two got married. "

Both Miller and Daisy looked at each other; they DID spend a lot of time away from home. Maybe they DID want to leave.

"I used to want you dead." said Peck, "And now I…I only want you gone, to be happy."

Want You Gone-Jonathan Coulton

5:28 p.m. Ben's Hill

Miller lay with Daisy in the grass, overlooking the distant fields.

"Should we go?" said Miller

"What?" asked Daisy

"Should we leave the Barnyard?" said Miller

"Hmmmm…." said Daisy

They both stood up, and looked over across the fields. They stared for many miles to the land.

They turned around and walked back to the Barnyard, holding hands, leaning against each other.

And so, the duo survived another epic adventure. Rejecting freedom for family, they returned to their stall. They said hi to every animal they saw.

"So," said Miller, "You wanna hit the sack with some movies Daisypie?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." replied Daisy.

THE END.


End file.
